


mine

by mihaly



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Fisting, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/pseuds/mihaly
Summary: After several nights of rebuffing his advances, David's sure Patrick is going to break up with him.Turns out, that is the opposite of how Patrick feels.





	mine

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY this is another bucket of filth. And maybe slightly out of character. Whatever. This is where my brain went and I refuse to apologize for it.
> 
> FYI the butt plugs and fisting are mentioned, but not heavily featured. One day I'll write that fic. But today, there's this.
> 
> Enjoy!

Patrick had been staring at him all day.

It had been a busy day at the store. A bus full of tourists drove through the town and stopped for far too long. Sure, it was profit they weren’t expecting, but it was also a lot of people David had not been prepared for.

He didn’t get a lot of sleep last night due to an inexplicable bout of anxiety. For some reason, his brain convinced him that Patrick was going to leave him. It didn’t make any sense. Patrick never said or did anything that would ever hint that he’d do that. But he had gently rebuffed David’s advances the last few nights, claiming he had a migraine.

He'd had them every so often. But four days in a row?

David once dated a girl who would have sex with him when she wanted, but the minute he would initiate, she would feign some illness. It was five nights in a row before she unceremoniously broke up with him in an upscale dance club by literally fucking three guys right in front of him.

Okay, so maybe the anxiety was not inexplicable.

But Patrick wasn’t like that.

Didn’t stop David from staying up all night panicking.

So, when the bus of tourists stopped in, they may have gotten the short fuse from David. He was tired, anxious, and irritable. He was operating on autopilot and moving quickly between customers. His responses to their questions were snappy and curt with little feeling. Patrick was stuck behind the register, so David was stuck dealing with them up close and personal.

And it didn’t help that one of the tourists was hitting on him like crazy, no matter how many times he mentioned his boyfriend and business partner who was _literally right over there_. Though after the past few nights, he did really appreciate the attention.

That’s when Patrick began staring him down.

Historically, when Patrick stared at him like that – a heated, serious look – it was because David had deeply offended a customer and Patrick had to spend the next 20 minutes smoothing it over. (He gave her over $200 worth of products just to get her to leave.)

Now his anxiety included the fear he offended a customer and they told Patrick.

David never had a chance to find out because as soon as the group left, more customers entered the shop.

It was great that they had a steady stream of profit coming in, yet it was extending the inevitable. Patrick had never yelled at him. He did, however, have this ability to make David feel extremely guilty. Though prolonging the conversation meant David had the least amount of time helping customers with the pit of guilt in his stomach.

When Patrick was ringing up the last customer and it appeared that no one else was coming in, David slipped out to the backroom. He needed a moment alone before the argument began.

He anxiously paced the small space, gnawing on a fingernail. Patrick was taking so _long_. What was he doing out there? Why wasn’t he coming back here to break up with David?

His thoughts had finally jumped the shark.

He heard the front door lock, then Patrick’s shoes clacking quickly against the wood floor.

He closed the store. This was going to be a long conversation.

Patrick entered the backroom with the same heated stare he’d been giving David earlier. It was unnerving and made David very uneasy.

“Look, I don’t know what I did or what I said,” he babbled as Patrick stalked closer to him. “But if it this about the guy with the neon green pants, you _know_ —"

Patrick grabbed David roughly, his palms cupping his jaw, and kissed him _hard_.

That was _not_ what David was expecting.

The shock of the action forced David to seize Patrick by the waist and hold on. He followed Patrick’s lead, letting his boyfriend lick into his mouth. Patrick moaned loudly as he guided David to tilt his head and deepen the kiss. It was as if Patrick were trying to devour him.

David was weak in the knees. It helped that Patrick backed him up to the edge of the desk, giving him something to keep him upright. Patrick worked a leg between David’s, allowing him to straddle David’s thigh. Patrick rocked his hips down and David felt his erection. He fisted Patrick’s crisp button-down as he gasped. He was grateful for the day Patrick switched to briefs because the hot, round, solid bulge in his slacks was _everything._

David’s head spun as he considered just how long Patrick had been turned on if he was this hard. And that he wasn’t getting chastised at all but dry-humped against a desk. Patrick had _never_ come to him like this. David needed to know _why._

“What’s this for?” he asked between kisses. “Not that I’m complaining.” As David spoke, Patrick kissed his way across his jaw to suck at the tender skin below his ear.

“I saw that guy flirting with you,” Patrick said.

David’s stomach dropped.

“You did?”

“No one is allowed to do that except me,” he said roughly.

“You hadn’t for a few days,” David explained. Not that he needed to. “I thought you were tired of me.”

“I told you,” Patrick said. “Migraines.”

Okay, so that _was_ the real explanation. Patrick had complained of migraines before, but usually soldiered on, leading David to believe they weren’t that bad. But apparently these must’ve been some of the worst.

“Wanted to touch you, so bad, but my head…” he continued. “And then you were talking to that guy, and you leaned over the table with your ass facing me in these tight jeans,” Patrick let out a soft, needy whine. “And I got _so_ hard. I wanted to fuck you right there in front of all those people.”

David was very turned on by the idea of Patrick fucking him in the middle of a room full of strangers. It’d be like his bathhouse days except with someone he actually liked and who wasn’t twice his age.

“Make them watch me take what’s mine,” Patrick said before taking David’s earlobe in his teeth. David whimpered at Patrick’s words combined with the hot, desperate moan against his ear.

_Mine._

Patrick had never said anything like that to him but considering how quickly it tumbled out of his mouth, it clearly wasn’t the first time he thought it. There were times when they’d be out, and someone would show David a modicum of interest and immediately he’d feel Patrick’s hand on his back or lacing their fingers together.

When David talked too much about his exes, Patrick would give him marks all over his skin as if to remind him who he belonged to now.

Once when they were having sex, Patrick had been teasing him too much, so he joked that he’d find someone else who would fuck him. Patrick tightened his grip on David’s wrists and proceeded to give David some of the hottest sex of his life. His ass hadn’t hurt like that since his first time and it was glorious.

His sweet, kind, considerate Patrick had a domineering side in bed which, in David’s opinion, turned out to be the greatest gift to their relationship.

David should’ve known about Patrick’s possessiveness. He should’ve known from the way Patrick’s eyes darkened as he rammed his cock into David over and over and over again after the mere suggestion of David sleeping with someone else. The pieces were all stitched together with that one word. Patrick never said anything before today, but David should’ve _known_.

But now that the levee was broken, he needed to hear _more._

David pulled him closer, their bodies practically fused together. There was no doubt that Patrick could feel David’s cock pressing insistently into his thigh.

“Tell me,” David begged. “Tell me how I’m yours.”

Without hesitation, Patrick captured David’s lips in another steamy kiss. His hand traced around David’s hip to cup and _squeeze_ David’s clothed erection, drawing a choked gasp out of David.

“This is all mine,” Patrick said. His forehead rested against David’s, their noses touching, his lips brushing over David’s as he spoke. “You only get hard like this for me.”

“Yes,” David said breathlessly.

No partner ever got David from zero to rock-hard so quickly and with such little effort.

“You never think about anyone else.”

“Yes.”

Since dating Patrick, David had no interest in anyone else. Since fucking Patrick, no one could even come close to how he made him feel. Before Patrick, David never had a partner who made him as vulnerable and open, especially during sex. He let all his walls down to allow Patrick to dominate him, and it was the best decision he’d ever made.

“You’d suck my cock all day if you could.”

“ _God_ , yes.”

David’s jaw ached just imagining it. Patrick would be sitting in his desk chair, David on his knees worshipping him with his mouth for hours on end. He loved Patrick’s cock. It was perfect in every way.

“You’d bend over any surface if I told you to.”

“ _Anywhere_ ,” he whined.

While not true for public spaces, they had fucked on every available surface in their apartment. David’s particular favorite was when Patrick picked him up and fucked him against their front door as they waited for their Chinese food to be delivered. It was a spectacular show of strength that gave way for a quick orgasm.

“Bend over the desk,” Patrick said with a devious smile.

“ _Yes_ ,” David exhaled.

With shaking fingers, David began to take off his pants. He mourned the loss of Patrick’s erection pressed against his thigh as Patrick stepped back to grab the lube and condom out of David’s bag. He placed them on the desk before undoing his own belt and flicking open his jeans.

Patrick was right to be turned on by David’s pants because they were practically painted on. Unfortunately, they weren’t the type that could be removed quickly _and_ gracefully. Patrick must’ve read the fear on David’s face – fear of ruining the moment with a rare bout of clumsiness – and dropped to his knees to help peel David’s pants and underwear down to his ankles. Cool air hit his skin and Patrick’s hands felt like brands on his thighs. His hard dick bobbed right in front of Patrick’s face, the tip smearing a bit of pre-cum on his cheek.

“All mine,” Patrick mumbled to himself as he leaned forward, took David in his mouth, and moaned.

Oh, it was a revelation for Patrick when he gave his first blowjob. There was no part of Patrick that could have been remotely straight after he begged David to cum in his mouth. A floodgate opened, and David woke up with Patrick’s lips wrapped around his cock every morning for two weeks. What a sight it was to open his eyes and look down to _that_ : Patrick, laying between his legs, sucking his cock like it was the most important meal of the day. (It stopped being a daily occurrence when they realized how impractical it was. Instead, Patrick only did it two or three mornings a week. It never lost its effect on David.)

David gripped the edge of the desk with one hand and Patrick’s hair with the other. The tight, wet suction of Patrick’s lips was intoxicating. They both knew it could be over right here in minutes. Patrick licked up his shaft and took the head back into his mouth before pulling off with a soft pop. A thin thread of spit connected his lower lip to the tip of David’s dick.

“God, you taste so good,” Patrick murmured, his eyes locked on David’s penis.

“Is that to me or my cock?” David joked.

“Mm, your cock,” he replied before sucking him down again.

Suddenly, David imagined them, sprawled on their bed, blowing each other at the same time for the entire day. It was physically impossible for many, many reasons, yet David was 100% prepared to take as much Viagra as possible to make that happen.

“Thought you were gonna fuck me,” David remarked. As much as he loved Patrick’s mouth on him, he was promised more.

Patrick opened his eyes and looked up at him through his lashes. He dragged his lips off his cock and stood up, keeping eye contact with David at all times. He shoved his opened pants down far enough to pull his cock and balls out.

David smirked and took Patrick’s dick in his hand to stroke it firmly. Patrick groaned.

“You gonna fuck me with this?” David asked. “You gonna make me yours and no one else’s?”

“Turn around,” Patrick commanded.

David did as he was told. He planted his palms on the wooden desk and looked over his shoulder to his partner. Then, he slowly lowered his chest down so that he was completely bent over, his cock and balls on perfect display between his legs. It was the picture of complete submission.

“Take what’s yours, Patrick,” David purred.

Patrick groaned and grabbed David’s ass with both hands, pulling the cheeks apart to expose his hole to the cool air. Thumbs pried at the rim, probing the furled muscle. One disappeared only to be replaced by the cold drip of lubricant. Patrick gathered some of the liquid and used it to slip a finger into David.

David’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned at the intrusion.

“Oh, fuck, just like that,” he exhaled.

Patrick slipped in another finger, and David groaned in appreciation. He loved it when Patrick fingered him. His thick, calloused digits were the right size to fill him and push on his prostate at the same time. Most nights Patrick’s fingers could be found in David’s ass. It became part of their nighttime routine. They had gotten to four the past few weeks, and David asked for his entire fist just before Patrick’s migraine spell happened.

A minute or two later he was pulling them out. Were they at home, Patrick would’ve spent much longer working him open, kissing him, playing with him to the point of shaking, before sinking his cock into David with little resistance. He loved being Patrick’s plaything.

But they weren’t at home and did not have the luxury of time or comfort. And there was something so sexy and primal about being fucked with little preparation, forced open by Patrick’s cock.

Patrick picked up the condom and David grabbed his hand.

“Wanna feel you,” he panted. Condoms were only used for expediated clean-up and if Patrick was going to own him, they couldn’t have that barrier between them.

He glanced over his shoulder to his boyfriend. Patrick was flushed, and his pupils were dilated. He looked at David like nothing else in the world mattered except them in this moment.

He dropped the condom immediately.

Patrick’s hands smoothed over his skin, rucking his sweater up higher. With one hand on David’s waist, Patrick lined his cock up with David’s slick hole and pressed inside.

David moaned loudly. He was finally getting the cock he’d been promised. Yes, he loved Patrick’s fingers, that was true. But David would _die_ for Patrick’s dick.

The head of his cock popped past the first ring of muscle and he held it there, teasing David. He’d done this before and it was _torture._ If Patrick was going to do this—

Then suddenly, Patrick draped himself over David’s body and his cock sunk inside him all the way to the root.

“Oh, **_fuck_** _!_ ” David yelled as he was swiftly filled with his boyfriend’s dick. He slid his hands above his head to grip the opposite edge of the desk and keep himself from sliding with the force of Patrick’s thrusts.

Patrick suddenly put his hands on David’s, his fingers filling the empty slots and curling around the edge, effectively pinning David to the desk. David’s breath caught in his throat as Patrick began to pound his cock into him. The slapping of skin echoed obscenely off the walls, supplementing the panting and moaning from the two men.

“You’re _mine_ ,” Patrick growled in his ear.

“Yours, yes,” David gasped.

He loved being Patrick’s. He loved the beautiful, romantic sex they had that made David fall in love with him over and over again. He loved the life they were building together and how he learned to trust another person.

But this fed a craving David he didn’t know he had: he needed to be _fucked_ by Patrick.

This was animalistic and carnal, like he was a bitch that needed to be bred. It was hungry, possessive, and predatory, everything their normal sex life wasn’t.

And David _loved it._

Patrick’s lips were right against his ear. David heard every breath, every faint curse word, every lewd thing he had to say. It was thrilling to hear his polite boyfriend be this filthy.

“Yeah, fucking take my cock, take it. Love to be fucked like this, don’t you? Can’t get enough of me and my cock. Your ass feels so good. My hole to fuck…”

_His, always his._

“Need your cum, please,” David begged.

“Always want my cum inside you,” Patrick whispered against David’s ear. David whined helplessly. He was right. Any time Patrick had cum inside him, David would purposefully roll over in a way that it would stay inside him longer. He never told Patrick that secret.

“Get me a plug,” he replied. “I’ll keep it in all day.”

“I’d take it out and remind you who you belong to.”

“Ready for you every second to take care of me.”

“I’ll always take care of you,” Patrick murmured. "Always, David. Love you so much." His voice was softer than before, a crack of sentimentality. David could hear love and dedication and promise dripping from every word and it was too much too much _too much_ —

He came spectacularly with a choked sob.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Patrick said as David tightened around his cock.

David pulled his hand out from under Patrick’s and cupped Patrick’s jaw, tilting his face toward him. Their stubble scratched together, and it made David shiver.

“Cum for me, baby,” David slurred. “Cum inside me. Make me yours.”

Patrick’s whole body tensed above him and he shoved his hips one more time then came inside David.

“ _Mine_.”

The single word in his ear plus the hot rush of release filling him made David quake with desire.

“That’s it, baby. Fill me up,” he said as Patrick’s hips stuttered and the last spurts of cum entered him. David wanted all of it and more.

Soft kisses were pressed along his hairline as Patrick relaxed. It was as if the full moon was over and he was returning to normal. He released his white-knuckle grip on David’s hand and it allowed him to twist further.

Patrick met him for a slow and measured kiss. David could feel his normal, nice boyfriend returning to himself with every gentle caress of his lips.

He chuckled. He couldn’t believe that just happened. Apparently, Patrick was feeling the same because he smiled against his lips.

“Guess that’s what happens when someone flirts with you after I haven’t touched you for four days,” Patrick said with a laugh.

“Um, I think it’s more the power of the pants and the animal-magnetism it elicits in you,” David replied.

Patrick laughed again. He placed a kiss on David’s cheek before he finally stood upright. A cool air rushed over his bare lower back where Patrick had pushed up his sweater. He felt fingers tracing down his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

With a bracing hand, Patrick pulled out slowly. Some of his cum followed and dripped down David’s skin. He sighed sadly. He hated it when that happened.

Patrick gathered the drops of cum with a finger and David inhaled sharply as he gently pushed it back into him.

“Gonna have to order you that plug later,” Patrick said distractedly, as if David weren’t there.

“Mm, I think so too,” David said. He caught Patrick’s gaze and all the warmth he usually had was back. He stared at David like he hung the moon and painted the stars. David smiled because he felt the same about him.

Patrick grabbed the tissue box on the desk and started to clean up. David finally pushed himself into an upright position. His legs hurt more from the deep stretch than his ass did.

Clean-up was always the least glamorous part of sex so they both did it as quickly and efficiently as they could. As David reached down to pull his pants back up, he discovered his own ejaculate landed in a streak on the side of the desk. He didn’t think Patrick noticed because he didn’t say anything. Normally David would’ve cleaned it up. It was body fluids on furniture. Instead, he wanted it to stain the wood, so it’d always be a reminder of what they did today, a gross yet beautiful memento.

Once they were both finally put back together, Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist and kissed him like he usually did: soft, warm, tender. David draped his arms over Patrick’s shoulders. This was the position they’d perfected over the months they’d been together. He wouldn’t trade it for anything.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Um, that was amazing, by the way,” David said. “Who knew my overly romantic and sentimental boyfriend had this raw, kinky, possessive side?”

“Well, when my boyfriend is this hot and sexy, I have to make sure he knows he’s mine and no one else’s,” Patrick said smugly.

David’s thoughts drifted to the cum still in his ass.

“He’s well aware,” he said. “He’s currently thinking of ways he can get you to do it again.”

“Not a fan of the sequence of events it took to get there,” Patrick said.

“Well, I didn’t like you not touching me for four days either. I thought you were going to break up with me.”

“Okay, that will literally never happen. So, you can stop jumping to that conclusion.”

“I also thought you were staring at me for how I snapped at all those tourists earlier.”

“Well, no, but that is a conversation worth having…”

“Okay,” David said, slightly defensive.

Patrick smiled and kissed him again.

“Would you be interested if the roles were reversed?” Patrick asked curiously, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

David was stunned. That was not a question he was expecting. He saw the sex they just had but their positions switched and suddenly the room was very warm.

“That’s… that’s something you’d be into?”

“Yeah,” he said seductively, his eyes glancing down to David’s lips. “You holding me down, fucking me raw, reminding me who _I_ belong to…”

He kissed David slowly and sensually as if what he just said didn’t need more discussion.

“Need to open the store back up,” he said.

“Do we have to though? I’d like to explore your suggestion immediately. Right now.”

“Yes, we do, David. Otherwise how else are we going to afford the plugs?”

“I'm sorry, did you just say ‘plugs’ plural?”

Patrick pulled back from David and made the slow retreat backwards toward the door.

“You’re not the only one with a wish list, David,” Patrick said smoothly.

David’s brain broke. He never even _considered_ that.

“We gotta open the store right now,” David said, pushing past a laughing Patrick to get to the front door. They had some money to make and butt plugs to buy.

(A week later, Patrick’s ass was stuffed with a new thick black silicone plug as he sucked David’s cock with his fist snug inside him.

It was more than David could’ve ever asked for. It was perfect.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can follow me on tumblr @davidrosesfiance


End file.
